kingdom_of_garolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Garol
The Kingdom of Garol is a Absolute Monarchy Situated in Greygarden that Comprises of Multiple Tribes often seen as the Hermit Kingdom of the Druidic Elves, Garol is forcing its frontiers via Conquest and Diplomacy to prepare for a ever growing population. Geography The Kingdom of Garol is situated in the Central eastern part of Illara in the Region known as Greygarden a large land covered in plains and mountains with fertile soil and open skies whilst Greygraden is often a coverted land, The Kingdom of Garol has held onto a Large Portion of it with strict border's, and a series of effective sentry's and scout's The Other Regions whiten witch The Kingdom Presides are the, Surik Desert and the Northern Forests and the Shimmering Coast Cities and Town's Cloud Keep '' Cloud Keep itself has been turned into a trading post and fortification of the kingdom of Garol as it has been reused by the kingdom as a military training camp as well as a trading post with notable trades mostly in terms of ore's as well as fresh mountain spring water. ''Ola-ni Ola-ni also known as meeting place was a town founded upon where the Druidic Elf tribes met for the first time to unite under Prince Hyven the first. the town consists of a few shacks surrounding a large meeting hall that the town grew arround its notable exports are lumber and fish as the town is situated on the eastern bank of a river giving the residents easy access to both food, and fresh water. Norismey Norismey is a large farming village known for its large wheat fields and its large irrigation system Norismey is often stated as where the Hurik tribe originally settled. Hallister Keep '' Hallister Keep is the name that was given to a large wooden keep by Opaz the explorer in his days of exploring the continent for the Druidic Elves, his maps noted the area known as Hallister keep as being abandoned but still in good shape with a note worthy set of bee hives and fencing done. ''Olhu-ni '' also known as hunting place is often referred to as a small idyllic town in Northern Greygarden renown for its hunting and butchers with a often described large industry with plenty of Krill in it for those looking to hunt a few stags. ''Meyketh '' Meyketh is the town built to house the scholars who are working on studying the runes on Torleam's Blade its a small town that relies mostly on mining and magical services to fund the excavation. ''Chasimus Chasimus was the previous capitol of Druidic Society until it was struck by a Torallium Meteorite as a result people began to distrust the old gods and adopted a new pantheon its believe that the god whom struck the Capitol had seen the people turn away from his will and denied them existence this was part of "The Old Gods" Blackgate Keep Blackgate Keep was the first Settlement built by Opal the Traveller after he became stranded when his ship broke his men eventually came looking for him and noticed his ships wreckedge and built a villege on that original Landing point is in the Shimmering Coast, Its believed that ruins of Opal's landing and first camp still remain including some planks he laid down to cross some water as well as his original Campsite. The fortifications themselves are a basic defensive formation with a overlook of the ocean and the cove it rests upon like a silent guardian that watch's over the ocean its also noted that Blackgate keep was the last place Torallium was mined from its commonly believed that some Torallium was hidden withen the Keep, whilst it is waiting for mages powerful enough to Reforge it. Points of Interest Cloud Keep Cloud keep is the infamous location of the old Ulluhah Tribe which was apart of the Kingdom of Garol however separated after the head of the Tribe Nerisese Ulluhah was found assassinated a few days following her rise to the cheiftanship, the leader after her started a direct revolution and Cloud Keep was his castle cloud keep is a ruined castle above the Clouds atop the southern mountains in Greygarden its noticed that the castle is not under the control of the Kingdom of Garol and is used as a Lookout Location and a Military training fort. Torleam's Blade Torleam's blade is a war-blade that was dropped from the skies by the god of war the blade is commonly believed to be made of Torrallium a rare metal unique to the blade as well as a meteorite known as the Chasimus Crater and the waygate. excavations are being carried out to unearth the rest of Torleam's blade and decipher the ruins upon its the blade. Chasimus Crater The Chasimus crater is crater wherein a meteorite fell from the skies this meteorite was made from Torrallium a rare purple like ice-metal that is incredibly durable and requires a technique known as cold smithing to be able to reforge it into Armour and weapon's it tends to have a slight blue glow with a very reflective surface, the real story behind what happened to the Chasimus Crater could be a number for things, Distrust towards the god's, a Wayward Necromancer, Failed Arcane Reforging or Potentially the Cult of Chasimus. The Waygate of Belos The Way-gate of Belos is a mysterious Way-gate that was used to transport some kind of beast that shot or inflicted some kind of Purple ice spikes this is apparent by Purple spikes surrounding the Way-gate in varying directions, it appears whatever beast was teleported from the gate was a very deadly beast. The Black Library The Black Library is a tree wherein eternal knowledge is held the tree is coated in thick layer of Torrallium in a attempt to protect it from incursion it is believed inside the tree is a large stockpile of knowledge collected by Torleam when he charted the world in his Semi Mortal form. The Sacred Grove The Sacred Grove is a forest in central Greygarden that consists of living wood trees and Lilmothi a rare bipedal species that defend's the Groove and the Black Library from outside intrusion the Sacred grove is surrounded by a magical barrier that is controlled by the Living wood tree's. = The Reigons The Kingdom of Garol inhabit's many regions with defined traits these are obvious when you read into the Region's in which they inhabit and what the region is like the presence of The Kingdom's Men in seid Region. Greygarden '' Greygarden is often described by most Druidic Elves as, Ohla-nea or Crown Land in the Druidic Tongue its a large alpine plain with fertile soil towards the coast and dry ground towards the center its often reported as the home of the Druidic Elves and is the ancestral home to all the tribes. ''Shimmering Coast The Shimmering Coast is often described as a long stretch of sand and grass that faces that is high in coastal reef's as a result the land tends to shimmer as most traveler's remarked its more inland regions are described as peaceful iddelic meadow's The Northern Forests The Northern Forests is often described as a large northern stretch of pine forests and cold regions whilst you can still grow plants here the further north you go the less will grow and the more predator's such as Bear's, Wolves, and Yuilf's will appear making the region as a tough and dangerous land that relies mostly on hunting and fishing. The Surik Desert The Surik Desert is often described as hell on earth a large barren rock and desert land with some slight inkling's of grass and oasis's most people who live in this region live on the outskirts the only reason for being in the Surik desert is due to its surplus of Ore's and mineral's. Government The Kingdom of Garol has only has one ruler as of current, Prince Hyven the first who liberated Greygarden and reclaimed it for the Kingdom of Garol the Government in Garol is that of a Absolute Monarchy wherein a royal family leads over time. Previously the Government was under control of a large network of bandits who famed a revolution removing the previous merchant king and wherein Hyven slew the leader and besieged Cloud Keep taking back the kingdom for the druidic elves. History The Kingdom of Garol's history begin's not with Hyven but with the Tribes see back in the beginning when the Druidic Elves were granted life from Belos they split up into a number of tribes these tribes split up and headed in Different Direction's. The Tribe of Ulluaha '' The Tribe of Ulluaha had decided to settle near a spring this became known as the wellspring of life and was seen as a religious ritual to bathe in the light of belos before a battle to ensure his blessing the Ulluaha tribe was previously in power due to one of their members starting a revolution with bandits in a attempt to control power this was Yerhio Ulluaha a deadly Blade-master who trained a selection of bandits to take over. ''The Tribe of Hurik '' The tribe known as hurik had decided to settle arround the eastern coasts of Greygarden to have access to the ocean and fishing as well as future trade operation's, the hurik tribe is renown for one of their nobles who ascended to the throne who is known as Hyven Hurik the current prince and ruler of the kingdom. ''The Tribe of Hadrion The tribe known as Hadrion had decided to settle in the hills due to the amount of surface level ore and stone that would make it easier to establish grand castles and defenses in the future. the tribe is renown for their grand stone exports as well as their trade caravan's. The Tribe of Milketh '' The tribe known as Milketh had decided to settle right where the tribes met calling it the center lands and relying off of water from a nearby mountain spring as well as the wood and animals from the nearby forests the fertile soil and the access to food allowed for them to grow a agricultural nation state. = Hyven Hurik's rise to power Hyven Hurik was born to a merchant family that was allways traveling when he grew a bit older he befriended one of the new Caravan Guard's, Carakus who was a Druidic Ranger in training. Carakus taught Hyven most of what he himself at the time knew about sword-fighting as well as a bit in terms of self defenses as well as how to use most weapons, at the age of 19, Hyven had left his family and the Caravan to start life as a vasal and grow to power whiten the Druidic Tribes he returned home to the Hurik tribe and was greeted by the at the time sage of the Hurik tribe, Etrosq Hurik who gave his blessing and provided him with a fair deal of coin as well as sending him on a quest, Kill Yerhio Ulluhah. ''The Foundations of the Kingdom of Garol At the time Hyven had no idea who Yerhio was besides a breif guise of his location and a description of his face when he made it to the location known as cloud keep he notice the large ammounts of security surrounding the area and realised he could not do this alone, he made his way to the Shimmering coast to try and find if any of the Druidic Rangers would be willing to join him in his quest the Druidic Rangers sent 2 men and 1 women, they were Carakus Milketh, Nerio Haderion and Reyna Hurik to aid him on the quest eventually throught a quest to win over the favor of the head Tribesmen of Haderion the head of the Tribe coming with him with a large warband they were about to make history. The Seige of Cloud's Keep for 3 days and for 3 nights, Hyven and his men carved into the mountain various tunnels to important areas of the castle when the time came Hyven, led all of his men throught the passages up into the armoury whilst the battle plan was sealed Hyven take 2 dozen men and clear the Royal Suite rounding up anyone who surrendered as prisoners and anyone who did was slain where they stood, whilst Carakus took a couple Dozen men and gave the men in the barrack's a wakeup call setting the place allight and taking 3 barrels of ale with him, Nerio had killed all the sentires utop the forts walls and watch towers whilst Reyna had taken a few dozen men to free any prisoner's to aid in the capture of the fort by the next morning they had the castle. The King's Duel Hyven had ordered all the prisoners they had taken to assemble on the courtyard, he asked a simple question "Who is Yerhio Ulluhah?" to which a man donning a brown and white cloak walked forward, Hyven threw him a sword and said famously "defend yourself" the battle seemed to rage on for hours with neither side gaining the advantage when Yerhio's blade had snapped in two when it Struck Hyven's Cross guard for unbeknown st to him Hyven's crossguard was made out of Torrallium a rare purple metal that was said to be durable and incredibly rare, hyven slew in him with a piercing stab through the chest the second the sword broke. pull his sword free and raising it to the success of the raid. Hyven was then nominated by the tribe's to become the King of the united newly formed Kingdom of Garol his first order was to institute magic barriers wit the aid of the lilmothi to prevent people from accessing the black library. Although Hyven is largely responsible for the Kingdom the Most Notable members were his Lieutenant's who went on from a Organized small time militia of Ranger's and Mercenaries to a Noble Druidic Kingdom. Culture The Hermit Kingdom The Druidic Elves were previously a very private race of people happy with co-existing in their lands in their own privacy rarely venturing outside their lands up until the mapping began with the Unification of the tribes into The Kingdom of Garol with the main Cartographer being a explorer Known as Opal the Traveled, although throughout most of the Druidic History very few times did they ever leave their hermit kingdom. The Birthright '' In Druidic Society the eldest children are often seen as the best in terms of birthright that is due to the belief that the first child takes the best characterist's good examples of this are linked by people themselves with examples being Yerhio Ulluhah being a Firstborn as was Hurik Hyven and as Was Opal the Traveled. However Bright right alone is not what the society prides itself upon, Knowledge and Skill are two major parts of Garol's society siblings are able to challenge for birthright with a physical duel and a arcane duel this is known as Hen-Oui or Personal Battle a Hen-Oui has a few basic principles 3 rounds 1, Magic 1, Combat and 1, Decider that favor's neither side tradition is that no Armour or shields are used during these battles that it is a bare brawl in order to ensure fairness, as a result many Firstborn's strive to be the best to ensure their own siblings don't usurp their power. Races of Garol The Kingdom of Garol is made up of Numerous races these are the four main ones with a breif Description ''The Druidic Elves The Druidic Elves originated from a combination of places the most Prominent being "The Sunken Isles", Everwood, The Sacred Groove depending on who you ask you'd get Differing results but it stands to fact that the Druidic Elves originated from the three location's, See the Druidic Elves are a combination of a few races the original Druidic Elves were known as the Corrupted Elves who were originally banished from Everwood following corruption due to the scaring they original Headed to what would later be known as the sunken isles and left a detachment, there as well as heading to soon to be home of the race. so technically all three origins are correct. The Corrupted Elves The Corrupted Elves originated from everwood following the scaring a Corrupt elf is a black and green pigmented elf who has not yet been blessed from undeath the Corrupted elves live in permanent Undeath those who retain their sanity set off to find a new home whilst those who stayed tend to degenerate however many of the Corrupted Elves accepted the blessing of mortality and their eventual death's and saw it as a rebirth of a sorts very few Corrupted elves remain its estimated only a Handful have survived. The Khasmir The Khasmir also known as the High men are a educated race of humanoid sea merchants renown for their gold and red ships that dot most town's and harbor's the Khasmir originally Immigrated from The Sunken Isles during its sinking. The High Elves It is to be noted that high elves from across the isles, both indigenous and exotic had traveled to the kingdom of Garol, the high elves are a race not to dissimilar from their elven brethren they often take a yellow tint as opposed to most outher colour's however this sometimes is white. The Elvari The Elvari is a race of Blue elf that were brought to life by the magic of Torleam from the living wood tree's to protect the Sacred Groove they are rarely if ever seen outside of the Secret Groove, very little is known besides they are a highly Intelligent Species that often times never speaks this is believed to be due to a vow to Torleam. The Trog's The Trog's or Trogyladiticus are a species of semi amphibian humanoids who are both mix of mammal's and reptilian's they are cold blooded and can breath under water as well as above land in The Kingdom of Garol in most cases you will often see Trog's in positions of historians and lore keepers this is because of their unusually long life span usually being 80 years longer then the Average Druidic Elf Lifespan. The Druidic Language The Language known as Druidic is a vast and complex series of vowel's and constance that allow for communication often times the Druidic Language is a combination of both spoken words and movements of the mouth and jaw to create specific sounds that represent a character if you would like to know more since its too large for it to be covered on this page it is linked here.